Kita Sahabat Selamanya,kan?
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : 3 tahun sudah Ichigo sama Rukia sahabatan. Nah…nah…dalam rangka 3 tahun ini,mereka mau rayain. Jadi…. Seperti apa mereka merayakannya?


Fic aneh dan tidak jelas ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman FFN dan untuk FFN sendiri dalam rangka Hari Persahabatan para author FFN. Gak tahu deh,fic ini bagus pa gak…saya sudah berusaha…

**Summary :** 3 tahun sudah Ichigo sama Rukia sahabatan. Nah…nah…dalam rangka 3 tahun ini,mereka mau rayain. Jadi…. Seperti apa mereka merayakannya?

**Disclaimer :** Sudah saya deklarasikan bahwa Bleach tak akan pernah jadi milik saya walau saya tunggu sampai kiamat. Karena Bleach punya Tite Kubo- sensei.

**Pairing :** Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Genre :** Friendship

**Rated :** K+

Baca dan review yah…

**Kita Sahabat Selamanya,kan?**

Rukia dan Ichigo lagi santai-santai di kamar Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia ingat hari ini tanggal berapa.

"Hei Ichigo,besok 3 tahun kita pertama kali bertemu,kan?"tanya Rukia. Ichigo mencoba mengingat.

"Ah….iya…."Ichigo menjawab.

"Hm…bagaimana kalau kita merayakan diluar besok? Besok kau tidak ada kuliah malam kan? Aku juga kosong besok,"usul Rukia.

"Hm….boleh kok. Kita jalan-jalan,"jawab Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah sahabatan 3 tahun. Mereka masih jadi shinigami. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah lulus SMA dan lanjut dibangku kuliah. Sepertinya Rukia keenakan tinggal di dunia manusia dan malah menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia.

Keesokan harinya jam 7 malam….

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah bersiap-siap. Setelah berpamitan pada orang rumah,mereka pergi dengan mobil Ichigo. * Ichigo punya mobil setelah lulus*

Mereka menyusuri kota Karakura. Mereka berdua tidak bicara,hanya terdiam dengan ingatan masing-masing. Rukia asyik dengan ingatan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo,bagaimana saat Ichigo dan dia melakukan pekerjaan Shinigami bersama. Mengingat kembali bagaimana saat Ichigo menyelamatkan nyawanya dari eksekusi.

Sementara Ichigo menyegarkan ingatan saat Rukia memberinya kekuatan Shinigami. Bagaimana sulitnya menyelamatkan Rukia di Soul Society,tapi berkat itu dia bisa mendapat Bankai dan berteman dengan para Shinigami disana. Bagaimana Rukia sangat berperan penting saat ia mulai kehilagan semangat juangnya,bagaimana dia sangat khawatir saat Rukia terluka karena melindunginya. Bagaimana hatinya sangat miris saat tak bisa menolong Rukia.

"Hei Rukia,kita sahabat,selamanya,kan?"tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

Rukia menoleh dan memandanginya,lalu tersenyum

"Tentu saja,Baka…"

Ichigo menepikan mobilnya di sebuah toko. Rukia melihat toko itu. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Ichigo….ini toko yang menjual kue shiratama kesukaanku,kan?"tanya Rukia sembari tertawa riang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,Rukia. Sekarang turunlah,aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini. Hari ini aku sedang ba.."

Ichigo cengo saat orang yang diajaknya bicara sudah menghilang dan ternyata dia sudah ada di dalam toko itu.

"Kau ini cepat sekali menghilang,"kata Ichigo saat sudah ada di dalam toko itu.

Akhirnya Rukia sudah memakan 3 porsi kue Shiratama. *awas gemuk loh..digampar*

Tidak puas makan 3 porsi,Rukia menyuruh Ichigo minta dibungkuskan 3 porsi lagi. Ichigo tidak bisa bilang apa-apa,selain menuruti perkataan Rukia. Ichigo ingin bilang jangan banyak makan,nanti gemuk. Tapi dia takut Rukia akan menjadi shinigami disitu dan langsung membekukannya menggunakan Sode no Shirayuki- nya.

Nah….tempat pertama,toko Shiratama kesukaan Rukia sudah selesai.

Sekarang Ichigo memarkirkan mobil nya di pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura. Rukia mengikutinya.

"Kita mau membeli apa disini,Ichigo?"tanya Rukia penasaran. Biasanya Ichigo paling anti masuk tempat kayak gini.

"Mau membeli sesuatu buat Yuzu. Kau tunggu saja di kafenya. Aku akan beli sendiri untuk Yuzu. Aku akan memesankanmu es krim. Kau mau?"tanya Ichigo

"Hm….aku mau. Es krim coklat,strawberry yah,Ichigo"pinta Rukia.

"Yah…aku tahu,"jawab Ichigo bersungut-sungut.

Sekarang Rukia sedang duduk di kafe sambil memakan es krim coklat strawberry nya,sedangkan Ichigo pergi membeli hadiah buat Yuzu. Katanya…

30 menit….

Sudah 30 menit Rukia menunggu. Es yang dimakan Rukia sudah habis. Tadi dia tambah lagi. Ini sudah jam 9. Rukia menelpon ponsel Ichigo,tapi tidak aktif.

"Aduh….Ichigo kemana sih? Aku sudah ngantuk nich…pengen pulang,"Rukia mengomel sendiri.

Ichigo sudah kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang besar di tangannya. Semua orang melihatnya karena benda itu. Ichigo segera pergi ke kafe tempat Rukia di tinggalkan tadi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia sudah tertidur dengan sisa 3 gelas es krim di mejanya.

"Ya ampun….ni anak tidur lagi… woi Rukia….bangun….bangun. ayo pulang,"ichigo membangunkan Rukia.

"Ha??? Ichigo….kau lama sekali. Aku mengantuk,Ichi…. Kau itu…"Rukia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Dia sangat mengantuk.

"Maaf ya….tadi aku susah mencari hadiah nya. Jadi telat dech. Ya sudah kita pulang. Tapi sebelumnya kau lihat dulu yang ku belikan buat Yuzu. Bagus tidak menurutmu,"kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat hadiah yang sudah dibelinya itu.

Rukia mendongak dan terkejut.

"Ichigo…itu bagus sekali….Yuzu pasti suka,"kata Rukia setelah melihatnya.

"Kalau kau….kau suka tidak?"tanya Ichigo. Rukia bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat wajah Ichigo karena tertutup hadiah itu.

"Tentu saja suka. Bodoh kalau tidak suka,"jawab Rukia.

"Ya sudah….ini untukmu saja,"Ichigo mendorong hadiah itu pada Rukia.

"Untukku? Tidak…itu kan untuk Yuzu. Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"tanya Rukia.

"Karena ini memang untukmu,midget,"jawab Ichigo.

Rukia diam. Dan berkata "Kau membohongiku, Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Rukia.

"Hehehehe…maaf. Lagian mana mungkin aku mengajak orang yang akan kuberikan hadiah?"kata Ichigo cengengesan.

Rukia tertawa dan memandangi hadiah itu. Boneka kelinci yang selalu dipanggilnya Chappy. Warnanya putih bersih. Dan tingginya,hampir setinggi Rukia. Dari semua yang pernah Ichigo berikan pada Rukia,baru kali ini Chappy nya sebesar ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Rukia tersenyum terus. Walau tadi dia sempat bertengkar dengan Ichigo karena Rukia ingin menaruh Chappy di kursi depan dengannya. Tapi Ichigo langsung menolaknya,karena boneka itu akan membuat sesak. Akhirnya ditaruh di kursi belakang.

"Rukia…terima kasih.."kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih buat apa? Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Sudah membiarkan ku tinggal di rumah mu selama ini. Dan semua yang kau berikan padaku,"bantah Rukia.

"Bukan soal itu…aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah memberiku kekuatan ini dan membuatku jadi berguna dengan menjaga orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan terima kasih sudah menjagaku,"kata Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. "Sudahlah…tidak usah bicara seperti itu. Kita sahabatkan? Sudah seharusnya saling menjaga,kan?"tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggangguk.

"Oh ya,dulu waktu aku hampir di eksekusi aku pernah mengucapkan padamu,bahwa aku tidak akan berterima kasih untuk itu kan? Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya. Terima kasih,"kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah…."kata Ichigo.

Hening…..

"Hei,Ichigo,kita sahabat selamanya kan?"tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja sahabat selamanya,"jawab Ichigo yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan tangannya yang menyetir dipakaikan sesuatu.

"Simpanlah itu. Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padamu,Ichigo,"kata Rukia tersenyum.

Ichigo melihat benda itu. Rupanya sebuah handband berwarna hitam polos,tapi ada rajutan namanya.

"Rukia…."

"Jagalah baik-baik. Kalau sampai hilang,kau akan kubunuh,"Rukia mengancam yang hanya dijawab Ichigo dengan muka cemberut dan alisnya di kerutkan.

"Kami pulang. Paman….Yuzu….Karin….."Rukia berteriak sambil membawa boneka Chappy nya dan beberapa belanjaan di tangannya.

"Rukia-nee…bawaannya banyak sekali,"kata Yuzu yang berlari menyambut Rukia dan mengambil bawaan Rukia.

"Wah… Rukia-nee. Bonekanya besar sekali…"puji Karin.

"Tebak dari siapa? Dari Ichi-nii kalian,lho…"Rukia pamer.

"Hya….aku saja tidak pernah dibelikan,"kata Yuzu. Rukia cuma nyengir,sementara Ichigo hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Yuzu.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar nya untuk pergi ke kamar Rukia di sampingnya. Ichigo membuka pelan pintu Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sudah tidur dan memeluk boneka Chappy nya yang baru dibelikannya. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih Rukia. Dan….kita sahabat selamanya,".

**~OWARI~**

_Selesai……_

_Dalam waktu 2 jam….._

_Fic yang pernah saya buat dengan waktu tercepat. Gak butuh sehari. _

_Pinggang saya encok nih…._

_Saya berharap temen-temen pada suka sama fic singkat ini_

_Tadi saya mau buat Ichigo ma Rukia jadian,tapi gak jadi,karena ini kan khusus hari persahabatan. Jadi saya menahan diri untuk tidak menjodohkan Ichigo dan Rukia lagi di fic saya…._

_Nah…arigatou buat yang udah baca dan review nya…._

_**Selamat Hari Persahabatan teman-teman FFN….**_

_**And Happy New Year…..**_


End file.
